


Music and Rhythm

by tohzuki



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohzuki/pseuds/tohzuki
Summary: “Music is love in search of a word.”No one ever said that the only way you can teach music is through an instrument.[imported | originally:082310]





	1. A Tempo [Shinji]

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 2010, but I like what I wrote (for a.. what... 15 year old?) and it's always good to remember where you came from!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tempo: An directive to return to the original tempo after a deliberate deviation

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing~! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!_

You groaned and rolled over in bed.

It was Sunday. Who could that be?

With a yawn, you pushed yourself up, swinging your knees off the edge of your bed and ruffling your hair with your free hand. You stared out the window in quiet relaxation before flipping open your phone.

"Hey kid. It's Shinji. Got a minute?"

You gaped slightly, pulling the phone away from your ear and staring at the caller ID.

_Shinjiro Aragaki.  
X-XXX-XXX-XXXX_

"Kid. You there?" Shinji's voice took on his trademark exasperation and in your mind's eye, you could see him glaring angrily at you.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Senpai?"

Cue sigh. "Nothing's wrong. Just come down here, will ya? Only if you're free."

_Only if you're free._

The words echoed in your head again and again. Was Shinjiro asking you out?!!!

Realizing you still had a phone in your hand, you quickly replied, "Yeah! I'll be down in a minute."

*************

Haragakure Ramen was nearly empty when the two of you arrived, considering how fast everyone emptied out once they saw the menacing teen enter in, hands in his pockets and a giant scowl on his face. You couldn't help but snicker just a little at the thought that people were scared of Chef Shinji - apron around his neck, and a cute little dog on the handkerchief around his head.

"Hey. What are you spacing out for?"

You laughed lightly. "Nothing, Senpai!"

A little pout, or a frown in his case, appeared on his lips, and his eyes tightened. You were always weird around him. He didn't really enjoy weird.

"Two specials!!!"

The waiter shouted the order to the chef in the back, eying the two of you awkwardly. He looked back and forth between the two of you, before settling on Shinji.

"See you've brought a friend today. She's a nice catch."

You gaped slightly. _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no._

Shinji shrugged. "Yeah. I guess." He pulled his beanie down slightly over his eyes and turned his stool to face the window.

You blushed slightly, nuzzling your nose into your scarf.

"Here ya go. Two house specials. Careful, it's hot."

Shinji turned back toward you, snapping his chopsticks in half and picking up an oodle of noodles [1]. You did the same and yelped in pain.

"Yooow! Gah. He wain't kiddin'."

Beside you, Shinji laughed. A low deep baritone that sent chills down your spine. You smiled. It wasn't often when he laughed.

"Eat lots. You need to get your energy up."

You stared at him from the corner of your eye, a string of noodles in the process of entering your mouth.

"You know, since you're the leader and all. It wouldn't be good if you were to faint from malnutrition in battle."

You blushed and muttered, "You do some pretty amazing things too, Senpai."

The rest of the time went by peacefully, with Shinji telling you the proper way to cook, and you bantering about his feminine side.

~~~~~~

You entered the dorm, a flush in your cheeks from racing Shinji back to the dorm. The rest of S.E.E.S turned to stare, and Akihiko laughed and said, "If you guys aren't too tired, let's go to Tarturus tonight."

Back to the original tempo.


	2. Accelerando [Akihiko]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Accelerando: Gradually accelerating or getting faster.**

"A-Akihiko! Akihiko!!!"

"I'm coming!"

"I can't hold on any longer, Aki!"

"Polydeuces!" He pointed the Evoker at his head and shot.

You felt rejuvenated. He'd healed you. You smiled at him before returning to the Shinigami before you.

"You were almost too late there, Aki!" You yelled at him, slashing through Death with your naginata. It didn't even scratch it, only sending its eerie chains in motion.

You could hear Fuuka's voice echo around you. "It's Death! Run!"

You shook your head, "I can't Fuuka! I know we can beat it!" You threw a Barrier charm toward Akihiko.

It had been a stupid idea to just bring Akihiko along today. You were hoping for some alone time, even in Tartarus. It was supposed to just be another day of climbing levels, improving skills, and crushing Shadows.

It was also a stupid idea to stay on this floor too long. It had been filled with rare treasure and you, thinking that it was a perfect opportunity for new weapons, stayed longer than you should, cornering yourself in a dead-end when Death appeared.

Now here you were, in a frantic frenzy to defeat Death. You vaguely remembered that Theo had requested you to take a Bloody Button from it.

"Persona!"

Odin appeared and raised his long staff. A crack of thunder struck the Reaper. Death was shocked for just a moment. A moment long enough for Akihiko to land a critical hit.

"I've been waiting for this."

"Go Akihiko!"

A burst of smoke and dust. You could barely see what you were attacking. You returned to original formation, waiting for Death's next move.

Rinse and repeat. Odin's Thunder Reign did quite a job at shocking the Reaper while Akihiko managed to hit critical points one after another.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. With one final thrust, you shoved your naginata in the beast, slicing upward. Death gave an inhumane scream, shooting its last bullets at the ceiling before fading as Shadows do.

You ran across the field to Akihiko, kissing him sloppily on the cheek. He blushed savagely before pushing you away.

"W-What was that?!"

You grinned, ignored him, and shouted at thin air, "TOLD YOU WE COULD DO IT, FUUKA."

\------

You held out a black, beaten button from the black patch where the Reaper had once stood. Blood dripped from its edges, a sick macabre of something so homely.

"Hurry up and take it, Theo. This is disgusting."


	3. Adagio [Ryoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Adagio: A slow tempo.**

The audible hisses and glares from the other girls was blatantly obvious. The back of your head felt as if someone had set it on fire. Maybe someone really did. You felt the color leave your face.

Ryoji's eyebrow arched up, gently grabbing your hands. His palms were cold as ice and the chill traveled from your fingers to your spine.

"_____? Are you alright? You don't look well."

You shook your head, swiping your bag from your desk, and promptly exiting out of the room. Ryoji tagged along, seemingly ignorant to the audible _awww_ that escaped before you slammed the door shut.

"_____?"

You examined him. He wasn't that dense. The shine in his eyes held something deeper than this frivolous boy standing before you. Like he knew of things older than time, even.

You felt a tug on your wrist and almost fell over when Ryoji began dragging you down the hallway.

"Gah! What are you doing?"

He grinned at you mischievously, continuing to drag you along. It stayed like this for awhile, you following him grudgingly, until finally, you jumped in step beside him.

Though he never let go of your wrist.

Finally, he dropped onto the park bench in Naginaki Shrine. Never letting go, he gracefully twirled you around onto his lap, his arms curling around your waist.

You turned to frown at him, but realized that your faces, twisted that way, would be MUCH too close. Like a worm, you wriggled to free yourself, but to no avail. The blood rushed to your cheeks and you settled onto his lap. Ryoji's arms tightened around you and his chuckle sent a shiver down your spine.

It was rather calm, other than the fact you were sitting on Ryoji's lap. The sun was setting and the park was empty. A cold wind whipped past your bodies, caressing your exposed cheeks with a freezing touch. You pouted and began kicking your legs into the air idly.

Another chuckle, another shiver down your spine. His scarf wrapped around the bottom half of your face, pulling you closer to him. If that hadn't made you warm, the hot blush that rose to your cheeks did the job perfectly.

His chin rested on your shoulder and stray hairs so dark they were almost blue brushed against your face. His whisper was almost inaudible, the proximity barely allowing you to hear.

"You worry me, ______."

His usually cheerful countenance was replaced with a forlorn expression, his eyes lidded and not looking at you boldly as they often did. A sudden urge taking over, you reached up and ran your hand through his hair.

"Ryoji-kun..."

His pale blue eyes met yours in complete defiance. His hand captured yours and his lips gently pressed against your fingers.

"Do you feel better now?"

Silently, you pressed your forehead to his and kissed him shyly on the nose in reply.

That mischievous grin returned.

"So, how about I walk you home?"


End file.
